The Nordic 5 in: Look-a-Likes
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Norway and Finland have made a bet: one week dressed up like each other to see who can go the longest without getting caught. This stirs up more trouble than the two would've really imagined.
1. The Bet

**((HELLO, I HAVE COME BACK ONCE MORE! **

**Ok, listen. I was browsing through some artwork of the Nordics on Zerochan when I noticed...when I see the characters switch clothes (especially Finland, Iceland, and Norway) I actually have a hard time telling that they switched. This gave me a WONDERFUL idea: clothes switch fic!**

**Now, I know I could have gone with Iceland and Norway. But no. Finland and Norway is better, because not only do they have similar hair colors and eye colors (I noticed that Iceland's eyes, though purple, are more on the reddish side) and that it would be that much funnier if Finland went around being stoic and mysterious. **

**But enough about that. Onto the fic.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me!))**

It was hard to believe that the whole situation started with a simple joke.

"Good morning, everyone!" Finland called, walking into the dining room as breakfast was being made.

"Morning," said the bored-looking Iceland and Norway, who were both lazing in the chairs.

Sweden, who was cooking that morning, said a simple "morning".

"Hmm...Denmark's not up yet?" Finland said casually, taking a seat. "He's usually the first one up."

"I think this is a good thing," Norway commented flatly. "He always wakes me up with his stupid stomping around the house."

Finland sweatdropped.

As if on cue, the loud THUMP THUMP THUMP of Denmark's boots resounded from the stairs, which made everyone look up to see what the hyperactive Dane was so excited about now.

What greeted them was the strangest thing they'd seen in a while.

Denmark stepped into the kitchen, wearing a long blue military uniform, a black shirt and tie, black pants and long boots. He was even wearing his hair down—his hair looked flat when not spiked up.

"Yo!" Denmark greeted, cheerful as ever.

Everyone (even Finland) gave Denmark the most literal "0_o" stares.

"Why the _hell_ are you dressed like Sweden?" Norway, Iceland, and Finland asked in unison. Sweden was giving Denmark the darkest of glares.

"I wanted to joke with you guys!" Denmark answered simply. "I was going to dress up like Norway, but then I remembered I'm way taller than hi—GACK!" Denmark got cut off as Norway started to strangle him with his tie again.

"If you were trying to trick us, you failed," Finland deadpanned. "You don't anything like Sve."

"Plus, even you _did_ look more like Sve, your constant shouting and laughing would've broken the masquerade," Iceland added, tone just as blank.

"My thoughts exactly," said Norway, releasing the tie.

Once his face had gone from blue to pale again, Denmark sweatdropped. "Fine, fine, I get it. You know what would be awesome, though? If one of you three switched clothes or personalities or something!"

"WHAT." Finland, Norway, and Iceland looked at him incredulously. Sweden raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah!" Denmark said. "Take Fin and Norge!" He walked behind them and patted their shoulders. "Same hair color, almost the same eye color, almost the same skin tone! Look!" With that, he took off Finland's beret and Norway's sailor cap and placed them on the other's head. "See?"

Indeed, the two did look similar. Iceland and Sweden peered at them, then at Denmark.

"I'm not finding this all that amusing," Finland admitted. Norway huffed.

"Yeah, enough clothes-switching," said Iceland, turning to the kitchen. "Let's just get on with breakfast."

"OK! I'm starving!" Denmark almost skipped to the kitchen, with Sweden following them.

All who was left in the room was Finland and Norway.

"Here," Norway said, handing Finland his beret back. "I wish I could get that Dane to shut up."

"Aw, don't be too harsh on him," Finland said, giving Norway the cap. "He's just being Denmark. Besides, it's not like we look too much alike, right?"

Click. An evil plot suddenly hatched in Norway's mind. He inwardly grinned and turned to Finland. "I have an idea."

Finland looked curious. "What kind of idea?"

"If Den wants to see us switch so badly, we'll do it," said Norway. "We'll both go a week dressed up as each other, and see who can figure it out."

"I dunno," said Finland. "Wouldn't be easy to figure out? I can't talk like you or act like you that well. I can hardly imitate Denmark!"

"I can teach you," said Norway. "Maybe cast a spell or two. Let's make it a bet: whoever can go the longest without someone figuring out that we switched wins. If I win, you'll be my magic apprentice for a week."

"And if I win?" Finland prompted.

"I'll give you the best Christmas cookies my country has to offer."

Finland's eyes went wide. "You're on!"

**((Uh oh.**

**Anyway, hope you like it thus far! Broken Speakers, Asian Quickies, and Wonderful World of Clumsy Hetalia will update this week, I think. I'll soon be getting to work on that fantasy/adventure Nordic fic, too. **

**Hasta la pasta!))**


	2. The Preparation

**((Part two!**

**This is a bit of a filler, but don't worry, the real fun starts soon. VERY soon. **

**Plus, my headcanon that Denmark isn't the only person Norge will tease. ^_^**

**Hetalia isn't mine, along with any references I make here. You can go away now, lawyers.))**

Norway wanted to start the bet quickly, so right after breakfast he grabbed Finland and dragged him up to his room. He shut the door behind them and started rummaging through his closet.

"Uh...so how are we going to do this exactly?" Finland questioned, starting to have second thoughts on the bet.

"Well, first, we need to switch our clothes." He threw Finland a pair of his usual pants and his sailor shirt. "Put those on while I go fetch some clothes from your room." With that, after checking to make sure that nosy Dane wasn't sneaking through the shadows or something, left and headed into the next room.

Finland sighed and put on Norway's clothes, feeling increasingly uneasy as he thought of the trouble that could start. While Finland did like making trouble every so often, he had no idea about this one.

Norway returned with the clothes. "I'll put these on in a moment, but first, let's take care of your attitude and your voice."

"OK."

"First, make your voice as breathy and monotone as you can make it. Then say "Denmark, you idiot.""

"Denmark, you idiot," Finland echoed, trying.

"OK, now say, "Coffee is good.""

"Coffee is good," Finland tried again.

"Now say, "What does the fox say"."

"Stop having fun with this, Norway." Finland shot him an exasperated look.

"OK, OK," said Norway, smirking ever so slightly. "Seriously, now. Try to sound as close to me as you can. Say anything."

Finland took a deep breath. "Like this?" he asked. He jolted—he sounded just like Norway!

Norway made a "pffft" sound. "Very good."

"By the way, how are you going to sound like me?" Finland asked, switching back to a normal tone.

Norway gave him a blank stare, and cleared his throat. When he spoke, it was almost as if he stole Finland's voice. "Hi, I'm Finland. I love Santa and Sweden and giving pets lame names!"

"THAT'S MEAN!"

"Calm down, I'm only joking," said Norway, though there was a hint of humor in his usual monotone.

Finland huffed at him. "So what else?"

"You need to learn how to act like me," Norway answered simply. "It's not too hard, actually. Just don't show your emotions, beat up Denmark when possible, and tell Icy to call you "big brother"."

Finland knew the "big brother" part wouldn't be that difficult, but the rest of it just wasn't...Finland. "But...I've never acted snarky or deadpan before! Not lately, anyway."

Norway, on the other hand, mentally begged to differ. _What about when you're coffee-deprived and are willing to fill anybody standing within 3 feet of you with bullets?_ He didn't voice the comment. "I have you down already," said Norway. "You can do it."

Finland sighed. "Alright, I'll—"

"Noooooorge! What's going on in there?"

Shoot! "Here!" Finland tossed him his uniform, which Norway speedily put on. He puffed his hair up a bit and smoothed down his curl, while handing his hairclip to Finland. "It's a communicator. Lose it and you die."

"Right!" Finland smoothed his hair down and put the hairclip in his bangs. "Just act the part, right?"

"Right."

"Noooooorge! What are ya doin' in there? Something fun?" Denmark was going to open the door.

Norway and Finland looked at each other nervously.

Denmark poked his head in. _"Hej!"_ He noticed the two in the room. "What were ya doin'?"

"Uh..." Finland started, before Norway shot him a look. Finland decided to go ahead and try now. "That's...none of your business, Dane." So far so good.

"Awww, come on!" Denmark whined. "You can tell me!" His eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Or are you showing Fin the porn collection I know you have?"

Finland knew what Norway would say to that. Within three seconds Denmark was being strangled with his own tie again.

Norway chuckled, since it wouldn't be strange for Finland to chuckle. _This is certainly going to be one fun week._

...

Or at least so he thought, until he remembered Sweden.

**((Norway is beginning to suffer from what TV Tropes calls "Didn't Think This Through".**

**I'm trying to plan out the next chapter, I don't write Sweden much. I'll give it my best, though! GANBATTE NE!**

**Later!))**


	3. Something's Up

**((DARNIT I BROKE MY DAILY UPDATE STREAK**

**OK, first, let me be honest. I logged onto the other morning and checked the story status: 23 followers. FREAKIN' 23 FOLLOWERS. OMG WHO ****_ARE _****ALL YOU PEOPLE? I AM ****_THAT _****GOOD OF A WRITER GEEZ**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, though! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the fics I make! ^^**

**Anyways, here we have the lovely third chapter! This is where a lot of the fun begins. Ohohoho.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.))**

_Maybe this will be harder than I thought._

Let me mind you, if Norway was the type to regularly show his emotions, cheerfulness wouldn't be one that would normally prop up. Having to act in such a way to imitate Finland was starting to grow tiresome fast.

So here he was, having lunch at the table with Sweden.

He had completely forgotten about Sweden's possible reactions to Finland acting out of character.

_So this is what it feels like to make irrational decisions. Like Denmark._

"You alright, Fin?"

"Huh?" Norway's head snapped up, eyebrows raised.

"You're awful quiet today," said Sweden, eyeing him.

Norway put on a confused face. "Oh, I'm just thinking."

Sweden paused. "Your eyes are really dull, too."

_Shoot. _Norway jolted. He looked at Sweden, who was staring at him suspiciously.

"Ahaha, I'm fine, Sve! Don't mind me!" Norway insisted as Finland-like as he could. He quickly thought up an alibi. He stood up from the table abruptly. "Uh...if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go lie down. I'm kinda tired…" _Nice save, Norge._

Sweden didn't look like he bought it, but he nodded anyway.

Norway casually walked away from the table and ran upstairs.

Sweden stayed in the kitchen, thinking.

"What are you hidin', Fin?"

**Hetalia!**

"Heck yeah! I'm am _soooooo _gonna beat you today!"

"Whatever you say."

Denmark and Finland (as Norway), were going to play archery at in the back ranges.

See, at the Nordics' mansion, there were three ranges: the archery range (mostly for fun, as well as a place for the group to settle scores with one another), the sharpshooting range (both for training and competition) and then Finland's private shooting range (for venting). While the Nordics more-or-less used these areas for fun or battle training, nobody dared step on Finland's range unless they wanted to (accidentally) be shot in the brains. Denmark learned that lesson first hand, and it was not pretty.

"Here we are!" Denmark announced, stepping onto the grounds.

Finland observed the course; he knew it well. Five targets at the end of the field, about ten arrows in his load. Finland felt his competitive spirit rise up in his chest, though he kept his Norway-like facade up.

"The king of Northern Europe is always first!" Denmark yelled, already taking out an arrow and aiming.

"Don't kill somebody," Finland joked, trying to keep his voice level.

"I didn't know you cared, Norge," Denmark retorted, firing. The first arrow struck the 3rd ring on the bullseye, the second arrow on the 4th, the third arrow on the 2nd, and the fourth and fifth both hit the center.

"Not a bad score!" Denmark grinned at his handiwork and headed out to retrieve his arrows.

_I can beat that. _Finland let himself smile a bit while Denmark's back was turned.

When Denmark came back, he smirked at "Norway" and put the arrows back into his case. "Beat that, Norge!"

"Oh, I will," Finland replied, taking out his own arrows. He stretched the bowstring, closed an eye and aimed. Then he fired all five arrows in rapid succession.

Five shots, five perfect bullseyes.

Denmark gaped. "_How did you...but you suck at archery!"_

"I do?" Finland slipped. He resisted the urge to cover his mouth in shock; he just spoke in his actual voice.

Denmark raised an eyebrow. "Uh...what's up with you? Your voice sounded weird."

Finland struggled to maintain the straight face. _Nope nope nope nope nope I can't be caught…_

"I better go and get my arrows," Finland said, back to Norway mode. He turned on his heel and went to go and wrench the arrows out of the targets, silently cursing himself.

_I wonder if Norway is having as hard a time as I am..._

**((Oh, if they only knew what the other was going through. **

**Anyway, I should be getting onto some oneshots now, and maybe get to work on my Manhattanverse stories. IDK, I just want an excuse to write PruHun again. **

**Later!))**


	4. Chase!

**((Here we are! Part four!**

**OK, before ya read, lemme explain this first: this story actually takes place AFTER the upcoming fanfic I told you I was planning (it now has a title: Tales of the Dragon), and because of that all the Nordics are believers in magic. They can't see Norway's friends yet, but they are aware of magic more ever since their adventure. Don't really, it's not really a spoiler. I swear.**

**Also, this might have been an excuse to make Denmark be ax crazy for a bit. :3**

**Hetalia isn't mine and never will be!))**

Denmark trekked around the grounds of the mansion, hands in his pockets. As soon as he and "Norway" had finished archery, he had packed up and ran off really fast. Denmark couldn't think of something that his best buddy would find so urgent-unless the magical realm needed their help again, but he doubted that.

"Ugh...what is Norge trying to hide? Did he mess up his magic or something?" Denmark pondered as he walked through the damp lawns.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. And we all know what happens when Denmark gets ideas.

Denmark gasped. "Oh my God! THAT'S IT!" He paced for a moment. "I get it! Norge has been acting strange because he's been kidnapped by some of monsters from the magical realm that want payback! They've replaced him with a shapeshifter that's taking Norway's place! MY GOD, IT MAKES SENSE NOW!"

Denmark raced towards the house, determination in his eyes. "OK, first I'll get rid of the double, and then I'll get Swedes and Fin and go back into that weirdo place and save my buddy!"

While Denmark was getting a totally wrong idea, Sweden was also very suspicious of what the heck was going on. He lingered by the staircase, staring up at the hall where Finland's room would be.

_There's something weird goin' on, _he thought. _I keep feeling like that wasn't Fin I was talkin' to._

Right on cue, Denmark literally kicked the door down with a CRASH. "SVE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Sweden cast him a blank look.

"We have to save Norway! He's been kidnapped into the magic world!" Denmark yelled, waving his arms in panic.

Sweden's expression didn't change. "What are you going on about? Norway just went upstairs."

"That was no Norway!" Denmark yelled. "That was an _imposter! _Where's my axe?"

"In your room."

Denmark scrambled up the stairs and made a race to his bedroom to grab his weapon of choice.

"DON'T WORRY, NORGE! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

**Hetalia!**

Meanwhile, Finland (as Norway) was in his room. He decided to break character for a little while and try to forget what had happened all day. After staring at his mirror for a while, he had flopped onto his bed and gone to sleep.

He was deep enough in sleep that he didn't notice Denmark open the door to his room, axe in his hand. He didn't notice Denmark go over to his bed and stand over him. He didn't notice Denmark raise the axe over his head.

Finland's eyes finally opened to look up at the shadowy figure looming over him. "Huh…?"

Denmark had his axe ready to strike. "Get outta here, you fake Norway!"

Finland's mind suddenly processed the situation. With lightning reflexes he leaped out of bed and ran down the hall.

Denmark followed him in close pursuit, slamming down his axe when possible while Finland dodged, screaming. Forget the bet! His life was on the line!

"Come back here!" Denmark yelled as he repeatedly tried to injure what he thought was a fake Norway (ironically enough). "You tell me where my buddy is! What did you and your stupid magic friends do to Norway?!"

Finland didn't answer, just kept screaming as he bounded down the stairs.

Sweden overheard the commotion and stared at "Norway" as he raced down the stairs from Denmark.

"NORWAY! THE BET'S OFF! THE BET'S OFF!" Finland screeched as he was chased into the foyer.

Norway himself was watching the commotion from the window, an eyebrow raised at Denmark's idiocy. _Oh, boy. I better go help him. _

Norway snuck into the house from the back and ran into the foyer. He then casually walked past a rather confused Sweden to Denmark and gave him the hardest punch he could muster to the back of his head.

Denmark immediately dropped the axe before keeling over him the blow to the head.

Sweden and Finland stared at Norway.

Norway took off Finland's beret and said, "Let's talk in the living room."

**((Yeah...that was way more climactic in my head...aw well.**

**Last chapter is next. I hope you've been enjoying the story! Hasta la pasta!))**


	5. The End and Omake

**((Sorry for my little absence there, guys! I had a lot of stuff to do this week and I also had to plan out some things for how this stupid fantasy/adventure thing will work. UGH. I HATE PLANNING.**

**Anyway, here's the final chapter (this is more of an epilogue and a reason for why Iceland hasn't even been here the whole time).**

**Enjoy!**

**Hetalia isn't mine.))**

"So you guys just..._switched clothes?"_

"Yup," Norway and Finland replied, both back in their own clothes. The two, after waking up Denmark, revealed the switch and explained the bet. Sweden didn't have much of a reaction (he did look kind of miffed at Norway, though), but Denmark was genuinely shocked.

"So that's why you were acting weird?" Denmark asked stupidly, still processing the story. "That was _Finland?"_

"In all honesty, I thought my impeccable aim would've been a hint," Finland admitted, embarrassed.

"That was it?" Denmark asked, eyes wide. "I thought Norway had been replaced with some magical monster or something."

"I heard," said Norway pointedly. "I have absolutely NO idea how you even came up with that idea."

"Hey, after that huge adventure? I have a right to be paranoid!"

"Enough," said Sweden, giving Denmark an elbow in the ribs.

"You know, Den," said Finland, sweatdropping slightly. "Doesn't all this mean that you were right? Norway and I can switch places and nobody would be able to tell."

Denmark perked. "Hey, yeah! See, Norge? I'm always right!" He flashed a smug grin at Norway, who rolled his eyes in response.

"What are you guys up to?"

Everyone looked up to see Iceland entering the room, looking expectant.

"Where have you been all day?" Denmark asked, an eyebrow raised.

"At Hong Kong's," Iceland replied, not hesitating. "I felt that it would better to go and do some friend things than stay here and watch Finland and Norway switch."

"WHAAAA?!" the Nordics cried. "You knew?!"

"Yeah," Iceland said nonchalantly. "I was walking past the bedrooms to go and sit in my room when I overheard Finland attempting to sound like Norway. Knowing you people, I decided to get out of there as fast as possible so I texted Hong Kong and I left."

Denmark and Finland looked incredulous while Norway and Sweden both exchanged knowing glances.

**Omake**

**IcyPuffins: **_Thanks for the save yesterday._

**MajiHK: **_No prob. What happened while you were gone?_

**IcyPuffins: **_Denmark almost murdered Finland with an axe._

**MajiHK: **_…_

**IcyPuffins: **_You there?_

**MajiHK: **_LOL, Ice. LOL._

**((YUP. THAT'S THE END. AREN'T I GREAT?**

**EDIT: I FORGOT ABOUT THE BET. The Nordics agreed that because Finland was nearly murdered, the bet was called off and no one had to do anything. ^_^**

**Hahaha, that omake was Iceland and Hong Kong doing an online chat afterwards. **

**So! Anyway. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Tips for future Nordic stories? Plot suggestions for future Nordic stories? I'll take whatever. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story! I had tons of fun writing it and seeing your reactions to the hilarity that is the Nordic 5. ^_^**

**See you next time!))**


End file.
